Things that you can find
by Nossu
Summary: Arcee was cleaning her room in the Autobot base. This was a big day for her as today her sparkmate would move in and finally they would share the room. She was starting to get a little desperate as she kept finding old things that she did not even remembered she had.


**A/N:** As requested here is the story from the Arcee point of view, in time line this is somewhere after Twice On The Hook story and No Place to Run. So I recommend reading those two before this one. Personally I think this is a little too nasty story so I don't recommend it to those that hate embarrassing stories.

**Jack and Femmes**

Recommended reading order  
Twice On The Hook (Start of the series)  
No Place to Run  
Things that you can find (This story)  
Angels of Death  
The First Night  
Feelings through space  
Emerald green  
Whack a Jack day  
Bullets and blood  
You have my optics  
Wake me up with a kiss  
Prank caller  
Uncomfortable feelings  
Dangerous femmes  
Death from above  
Tough questions  
Lost in time  
The king of the road  
New car smell  
Femme troubles

… See latest list from my profile

These stories are written originally with my native language. Now I decided to translate them to English just to see if people would like them or not. Translation is done with Google and I use grammar checking tool in my text editor to correct mistakes. This is not easy for me and sometimes I find myself using more time to translation than what I used to write the story. Also posting these stories here knowing that they contain mistakes in grammar is annoying me a quite much. But I hope it is still worth it.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime or Hasbro

* * *

**Things that you can find **

Arcee was cleaning her room in the Autobot base. This was a big day for her as today her sparkmate would move in and finally they would share the room. She was starting to get a little desperate as she kept finding old things that she did not even remember she had.

Why did she have to save this dry tree branch? She smiled when she just remembered that it was a gift from Cliffjumber. She closed her optics and remembered her last night with Cliff, it was clear sky and they were watching starts together. She had tried to desperately get into the berth with him, but no he had kept talking about his fights and avoided that topic.

She had burst out, "You don't like me, do you?"

Cliffjumber had calmly picked up a dry tree branch and said, "I heard that in this world it's customary to give a flower to the beautiful lady." and he gave the tree branch to her.

After that, Cliffjumbe had started to talk about his new attack combo. She remembered that Tailgate had been similar, he had been all sweet, but still tried to avoid any close contact with her or with her sister. But her Jack was completely different he was a real catch.

"Arcee I need your help." yelled Ratchet

She decided to ignore Ratchet, he was always yelling, Arcee do that and that. What was his problem? How hard was it to understand that she was not his carrier or servant. Ratchet needs to understand that now only one who had really right to boss her around was her Jack, even Prime should be careful how to command her or her sparkmate could get offended.

She got all fuzzy feeling when she started to think about Jack Darby. Her Jack was a brave and selfless warrior, he did not raise himself above others and used his clever humor to hide his brilliant analytic mind. And there was that other bold side of Jack that she just loved as much. She still remembered how shamelessly he had molested her, when they met the first time. All of her systems had overheated when Jack had boldly jumped on her and took her frame and spark between his legs.

Thinking of Jack and their first meeting got her all heated up again, maybe today Jack could drive her around until she got this need satisfied. She knew that Jack was not fully aware how she felt about their long rides as for her closeness of his heart and her spark was equal to love making. Maybe she should tell Jack that she really wanted to give control to him and let him drive her to the limits.

"Please someone help me!" yelled Ratchet and snapped Arcee out of her daydream.

"Frag! You!" yelled Arcee back to him, but decided to have a mercy on the old rust bot.

When Arcee walked into lab she noticed that Ratchet was standing next to the table and holding his hands on the table.

"What is your malfunction this time?" she asked

"I tested this new medical glue and my digits got all stuck to the table" said Ratchet with embarrassed look on his face.

"Really? I should leave you there so Miko can see this and have her fun with it." she said and gave him an evil smile.

"Don't do that, leave some respect to old medic." plead Ratchet.

"If you want respect you should really spend some quality time with the kids and not to schedule your work so that you are on the console when they are here. What do you think they say, if they know that rest of the day you just goof around here?"

"I'm not goofing around!" yelled irritated Ratchet

"Is that so? Why do you think that Agent Fowler locked your online payment account and now Prime has to pay your Internet shopping?"

She saw how Ratchet tried to silently look other direction.

"You ordered several hundred rubber copies of human male genitals! And fifty different silicon copies of naked female human!" yelled Arcee.

"Ep, Ep, Ep, I just wanted to study human anatomy."

"Yes, that was what Agent Fowler tried to explain to his superiors" she said and continued, "Lucky for you that Optimus needs so much raw material to repair his battle damages that we found some use for those things you ordered."

She looked Ratchet deeply into his optics and said coldly, "Just remind Optimus that he should eat those things in his private room and not to let the kids see how he chews those rubber things like a candy, they may get scared of him."

"Yes, Yes, can you help me now?" plead Ratchet.

She looked his digits on the table."Have you noticed that your digits are already free? Seems that your miracle glue was better than I thought." she said sarcastically and started to walk towards loading dock. She could feel Ratchet optics shooting daggers to her back so she let her hips sway more than normally, she knew that it irritated Ratchet, but Jack seemed to love it a lot.

In the loading dock there were several cardboard box waiting for her, Agent Fowler's agents had been quick when they emptied Jack's room, after June left to the work and Jack was in the school. She looked at the boxes and saw that they were all labeled with the text, "Mr. Jack Darby". That Darby sounded so nice, that she had to say it out loud, "Arcee Darby" and she liked the sound of that. She giggled a little when she thought her sister and how she would be so proud to call herself Chromia Darby. In Cybertron two separate names were only reserved for those that we're noble born or who were important Bots, like Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus and Alpha Trion. Now she and her spark sister had a full right to use two names.

She started to open boxes and sort out Jacks belongings, clothes in one pile, books and magazines to the other. "Toys?" she said and looked into the box and then she realized that Jack has reserved his old toys for their future sparkling. "How sweet of him" she murmured, she did not know that Jack wanted to have sparkling so soon.

Sparklings where the thing she needed to talk with him, she needed to convince him that they should wait for Chromia as it would be easier for him to spark both of them at the same time. Also she needed to remind him that they had to have some protoform materials for sparks to grow. She had to admit that she was a bit scared. What if Jack wanted to have mech sparkling? That would make her and Chromia useless as they could only produce femme sparklings. What if Jack decides to have a mech sparkmate added to the bond and the new one would steal all the time with Jack? She suppressed her fears and continued to work, lucky that there was no new carrier mech around and others already know that she would kill to protect what was hers.

She found that several boxes contained clothes and they were all dull colored. She decided that she had to do something about that, no respectable mech would go around colored only in gray, black or dark blue. She started to think how she would dress her Jack. Maybe blue would be a good bottom color, yes that would be easy Jack already had many jeans. The top part would have to be bright, not same as Optimus, but maybe yellow like BumbleBee and her own touch would be the pink belt. She was sure that Jack would love that one, he had mentioned how those pink colors made her look so good.

Arcee made a mental note to herself that she needs to ask more credits to her online payment account as from last purchase she had only $534,343.23 left in her account. Agent Folder just has to add more, now that she looked over Jack's needs she needed more money.

She opened the large box and found the old leather suitcase. "Oh that's interesting." she said to herself.

-The suitcase was locked, but of course Jack would not mind her opening it, after all hey were sparkmates. Inside the suitcase she found clothes and magazines. She took the first magazine out and examined it, "Nice!" She said when she noticed that it was an anatomy study magazine.

She took out several magazines full of naked female and male pictures in different mating positions. She was so proud of her Jack, based on amount of research material he had taken his anatomy educations seriously. She decided to give anatomy magazines to Ratchet that would make old bot happy.

Next she took the clothes out of the suitcase and examined them. "Funny" she said. Why would Jack wear female lingerie? She scanned them and found them full of Jack's cells and some traces of June's, "Oh dear" she murmured. She needs to tell Jack that she will take care of his clothes and buy new ones so he does not have to go around wearing his mothers old lingerie anymore. She examined lingerie closely and found them to be still in good condition so she decided to give them to Miko. She needs to remind Miko to wash them as Jack was clearly not a good with the laundry tasks.

From the final box she found many books and one of the caught to her optics, "Primus that little Fragger!" she yelled. She was furious, this will not pass with just sweet talks, she wanted answers for his behavior. "Frag!" she yelled and placed the book in her sub space pocket.

"Bee can you pick Jack from School same time with Raf? I need to do things in the base" she asked through her comm. Bumblebee answered with short beeps of "Okay". She started to gather boxes and re-label those that were now for Ratchet and Miko and those that were going to go into the waste disposal, rest she would carry into their shared room.

Later that day, she was waiting Bumblebee and Bulkhead when Bulkhead got in first. Miko opened the door and run into the human area. When Miko noticed the box with her name on it, she asked happily, "For me?"

"Yes those are Jacks old, he does not need them anymore, but be sure to wash them first" she said to Miko.

Bumblebee arrived and she saw how Jack and Raf come out from back and she gave her sparkmate small smile and nod. Same time Miko opened her box and took out old bra and panties, she yelled "Jack you Hentai Panty Thief!"

Jack fell on his knees and covered his red face and whispered "OMG! my life is so over".

Ratchet was coming from the lab with his box and showed Miko and Raf magazines he had, "Miko, Raf we should have some quality time together. Can we look these Jacks old anatomy magazines together?" he asked.

Arcee saw how Jack was going even redder and Miko yelled, "Hentai-Jack!" and laughed with waters in her eyes.

She decided that now was a good time to confront her sparkmate and she took the book from her sub-space pocket. "Care to explain this mister?" she asked from Jack and waved book front of him. "I will not tolerate this kind of behavior from you so what do you have to say for your excuse?"

Jack looked the book and said, "Arcee that's The Buyers Guide for Motorcycles, what's wrong with that?"

Now she was getting little pissed "What's wrong with that? This book is full of pictures of beautiful two wheelers and I don't like that you look other than me and my sister, got that Mister?"

Jack let out a sigh and said to her, "Yes, Darling".

She smiled and crabbed her sparkmate to tight hug and whispered to his ear with seductive low voice, "Honey, let's go for a ride, you really need to learn how to be in control."

She heard how Jack answers with small weak voice ,"Yes, it would be nice to be in control".

* * *

**A/N:** I feel a little bad for Jack, his private life was totally ripped open and tossed to his face.

**If you read any of my stories please review. Just toss in few words "This was good" or "This was bad" and even better if you can say what part of the story was good and what bad.**


End file.
